2015-10-13 - Showdown with Black Adam and Nefaria
It is the front yard of the United Nations. The flags of the hundreds of countries that make up the international community blow stiffly in the breeze. There is a large grey.. BLOT that darkens the sky for a moment, and then a loud CRASH as an oil tanker is deposited in a heaving SMASH as people scatter. Having just hurled it is a man wearing a black suit with a sinister looking goatee. "I have told you enough times to leave my home country alone. You have -disrespected- it by not only invading our home waters but with illegal drilling. So an example must be made for all to see." BLACK ADAM. Another man wearing what looks like a casually inlaid business suit with a tightly cropped haircut that seems to be glowing with thick inlaid ionic energies follows him. "Yes, we all want what is best for our homes, Adam. I will help you make an example so that there are no further cases." Casually and almost macabre bringing a hand up to his mustache to... twirl it? COUNT NEFARIA. After more than a few seconds, with no more than a blur of white and red, Power Girl flies forward, eagle eyes tunnel visioned on the familiar black and yellow outfit of Black Adam as she attempts to intercept him in a full on tackle from above, aiming to slam him into the ground like a well aimed meteor strike. Immediately following the tackle, regardless of the outcome, is a crack as the sonic boom catches up to her. This is one heck of an alpha strike. A streak of impossibly fast lightning flies into the area and explodes with a burst of energy to reveal Captain Marvel. The Big Red Cheese looks between Black Adam and Count Nefaria, "Holy moly.. whats this? The dynamic duo of manscaped villains?" he slumps his shoulders, "Aw com'on guys.. whats this fuss really about, is it cuz there isn't a spiffy flag oh Khandaq out here?" with a shrug he holds his hands up bracing himself for an attack, but gets all distracted when Power Girl arrives, "Aw geez." he mutters As Power Girl flies over at him, Black Adam seems to almost blur in motion, even for Kryptonian senses, going to half face her even as she smashes him out of the air, him hitting the ground and skidding the length of a football field, digging through the concrete. "Away with you whelp!" He rises up, going to charge at her to try and meet her in a clash of fists flying, going to try and hit her with a brutal haymaker! As Captain Marvel seems to be caught staring, Count Nefaria muses, "And so a boy comes to play at being a man. So.." His hands glow, blasting at Captain Marvel with an unleashing of high end ionic energy to try and strike the Captain with a bolt that could cause a building to implode! With both arms up, Power Girl catches the punch in a block, getting knocked back several yards with the concrete under her feet breaking apart. The moment her momentum has stopped her going backwards, Power Girl parts her arms and shoots forward with a flurry of blows aimed at Black Adam's stomach, a follow up kick at the knee, and a spinning elbow towards the side of the head. Yup, Captain Marvel was indeed caught staring and gets blasted right out of the skies. The massive explosion causes his body to tumble end over end as he slams into a nearby building. The force of the impact causes the structure to collapse on top of the fallen hero. Then within the destruction a form rises from the tons of debris. Captain Marvel smirks, Ok... that was my fault. Lucky for me, the only thing hurt is my pride." With a burst of speed he bridges te distance between him and the Count in a matter of seconds and takes a swing at his oh so pretty mustache. Power Girl and Black Adam are a flurry of exchanged punches, blocks, blows, jabs, and swings at one another as Power Girl hits him, repeatedly driving him backwards with each slug. He hisses, "I have no time for you." Then going to try and charge her at superspeed, trying to smash her up and over if he can into the air up several thousand meters, then rocket up to meet her as she was blasted upwards if he hit her, then at the apex of her height smash her over on the back to send her skyrocketing back towards the ground! Count Nefaria just smirked over at Captain Marvel as the other man rose from the debris, "Then let me hurt you a great deal more." As Captain Marvel went to blast towards him, there was a shism in the air of Ionic Energy, him teleporting out of the way to try and strike Captain Marvel in the back with an ionically infused blow! The impacts of the exchange make the air vibrate with cracks, almost deafening right between them as Power Girl only gets a partial block on the punch that successfully knocks her skyward. She is unable to right herself as Black Adam strikes her back down, a solid revenge strike to her initial tackle, and plummets to the ground. Debris is thrown through the air as concrete and dirt disperse from the crater of impact. Dust fills the air around the hole, making it near impossible to see Power Girl through the haze. A couple seconds tick by and there is no movement or sound, but the dust is slowly starting to settle. Then a pair of red beams fire from the haze towards Adam's perch in the sky. Captain Marvel tumbles forward as he misses his attack and then gets blast punched in the back. Digging his feet into the ground to prevent himself from getting thrown forward and turns around to face the Count. His eyes glowing as electricity crackles from them, "I told you that isn't going to work." he pauses then adds, "I don't want to hurt you, so just surrender." its pretty apparent to everyone that he's been holding back his true power a lot. He looks over at Power Girl quickly then returns his gaze to the Count, "I don't want to hurt you.. but I won't let you hurt anyone either. Your choice." The sizzling energy beams of Power Girl's heat vision strikes Black Adam broadly in the chest, sizzling, blasting, and ripping through his top then. He goes to hold his hands over in front of him, blocking the continuous energy beams as Power Girl's heat vision hits his hand, him trying to charge downwards, grinning, "You have some spirit in you. But my turn." Assuming he could, he would try and charge through the beams to beat on down towards her! Count Nefaria smiles, "That makes only one of us, boy. Because I want to hurt you a great deal. So, let's teach you a lesson then." He goes to charge in over at Captain Marvel. "You have the power of Hercules? I've met that man ape. I can't say I was impressed. And I'm not with you either!" Going to try and stagger Captain Marvel with a hard blow to the chin if he could, following it with a haymaker. "Word of advise, boy. Focus on one thing at a time. That's a free one, you don't even have to ask for wisdom!" Power Girl has been anticipating that Adam would attempt to move towards her, so she readies her fists to one-two punch him when he closes the gap. As soon as he is in range to do so, Peej cuts the blast of her heat vision off and throws a right hook around the blocking hands, hoping to strike the side of Adam's head. Captain Marvel just smirks and shrugs, "Suit yourself. " He say and reaches out to grab Count Nefaria's punch and says with a smirk, "I have that abnd much more.. allow me to show you.." and he tries to use the Count's own momentum to throw him high into the air before calling out, "Shazam!" with any luck the bolt of lightning will hit the airborne villain, but just in case he moves many blocks away. The lightning bolt hits Count Nefaria head on, even as Captain Marvel moves so fast as to almost blink in and out of existence with his speed as the blast hits him head on. With that, a loud *ZZ-CRACK* fills the air from the impact, the near lightspeed projectile having the burst of sound from the magical blast of energy hitting the Ionic menace head on. Then, there's a loud *THWACK-BOOM* as the energy dissipates over his form, the Count falling to one knee.. Before charging over at Captain Marvel at high speed, trying to hit him with a quick series of punches as his form glows with darkforce energies! And as Black Adam charges Power Girl, forcing his way through her heat vision on raw strength to get in range to hit her.. Right in time to be met by her full power swing *HARD* Over to his face, a loud CRACK filling the air as she strikes the side of his head! Adam howls then, going to try and clutch his broken jaw, before moving to try and sweep her around in a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at her if he can! The kick comes around right into Power Girl's hand, and Power Girl follows through with the flow of the kick, grabbing Adam's leg to start spinning him around. Faster and faster they would go, becoming a black, red, yellow and white blur that tilted over on its side a few feet off the ground. It ends with Peeg releasing Adam to be flung straight down at point blank into the ground if she were successful in grabbing him initially. Captain Marvel actually smiles, "I was worried for a second the lightning would evaporate you. But.. you're a tough one I guess.. I don't need to hold back anymore." He launches himself towards the b;ur of ionic energy and and throws a full strength punch at Nefaria's fist. The impact of the high powered punches causes a shockwave of unimaginable force. Every window in a 5 mile radius shatters! Followed by Power Girl compressing Black Adam hard over into the ground with sufficiently compressed force within a tight radius that could shatter a mountain. At the same moment as Black Adam is literally -compressed- over into the ground then as Captain Marvel meets Count Nefaria in a loud SMASH as the Ionically overcharged villain is met by a rare full power blow from the hero Shazam, smashing down HARD over into the ground as both would-be villains went limp in front of the United Nations. Captain Marvel picks up the unconscious body of Count Nefaria and smiles, "Guess you won't be making fuun of Hercules anymore, huh?" he says as he flies over towards Power Girl, "How about we drop these two off in jail and grab some milkshakes?" then he quickly adds, "Oh.. and we should get out of here before Batman makes us pay for all the collateral damage." Power Girl looks around, the floats down to grab Adam by the cape, hoisting him up until he's dangling limp in the air. "Uh, sure," Peeg says, a car alarm just fading out from the earlier fist impact. She wipes off some dust from her shoulder and grins. "After you, Cap'n."